The Chance to go to France
by Sadistic Tensai
Summary: Sequel to Bed of Roses. A popular game show offers a trip to Paris. Shuichi and Kai want more then anything to win the trip and all they have to do is answer questions about their significant others. Easy right? But will Tohma and Yuki agree to be on TV?
1. Know Your Mate

Okay, you guys asked for it, so here it is! A sequel to "Bed of Roses". I couldn't fit it in my summary, but this story also goes into Suguru's feelings for Hiro. So here's chapter 1...hope you guys like this one!

* * *

It has been eight months since Tohma started his new life with his girlfriend Kai. Things have been going really well for the two of them. They recently bought their own house together, not too far from where Shuichi and Yuki live. Kai has recently joined Bad Luck as a second keyboard player thanks to Hiro and Shuichi's begging. Suguru and Kai have spent many nights going over the songs arranging them to fit both keyboards successfully. So we pick up our story with Shuichi, Kai and Suguru all hanging out at Hiro's house after a long day of rehearsal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Alright Mr. Takahashi, if you get this one right you and your wife will win our glorious vacation for two to Canada! We asked your wife if she could have plastic surgery, what would she get done?"

_" Well Kazuki, I think she'd probably say…uh…she'd get a breast enlargement."_

_" And Mrs. Takahashi you said…"_

_" I said nothing, I think I'm fine the way I am…but apparently YOU don't think so! A breast enlargement? What, these aren't good enough for you??"_

" How can you guys watch this trash?" asked Suguru as he laid himself down on Hiro's bed.

" This isn't trash! This is good quality television!" exclaimed Shuichi in defense.

" What Shuichi means," explained Hiro, " Is that it's entertaining. It's fun to watch the couples get mad at each other when one of them gets the wrong answer."

" Besides, if Yuki and I were on that show we'd win for sure," proclaimed Shuichi as he stood up, puffing out his chest and raising his fist in the air victoriously. "We know all there is to know about each other!"

"Sit down stupid," said Kai as she reached up and pulled Shuichi back to the ground and back to reality. " Like you and Yuki would ever go on TV together. Besides, Tohma and I could take you in guys in a second."

" Is that a challenge?"

" It can be!"

" Congratulations to our winners, Hiroyuki Takei and his wife Misato! Have fun in Canada you two! Have a great weekend everyone, and tune in Monday, when we'll be giving away a trip to Paris France! I'm Kazuki Togashi and until next time when we find out how well you…KNOW YOUR MATE!"

" I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO PARIS!" cried Shuichi and Kai in sync. Hiro and Suguru exchanged glances with each other; they could already see where this was going.

" We're going on that game show Kai, and I'll show you that Yuki and I know each better then you and Tohma," cried Shuichi as he pointed a finger in Kai's direction.

" Oh you're on, and when Tohma and I win that trip I'll be sure to send you a postcard from Paris…but it'll be hard to find one that says I kicked your ass on the game show and now I'm here while you're at home you loser!" taunted Kai with a smile on her face.

Shuichi lunged towards Kai and tackled her to the floor. They were punching and kicking each other as they rolled around on the blue carpet in Hiro's room.

" Is it my turn or your turn?" asked Hiro.

" Your turn, I broke them up yesterday when they were fighting over the last slice of pizza remember?" Replied Suguru as he continued to watch Kai and Shuichi.

" Oh yeah, but I broke them up this morning on the way to work when they were fighting over who was going to get on the bus first."

" I wasn't there, doesn't count."

" Fine, Fine…" Hiro walked over to them and grabbed Shuichi by the back of the shirt and pulled him off of Kai. " That's enough you two, now come on."

Shuichi flailed his arms and legs still trying to attack Kai as he was being dragged way from her. Hiro put Shuichi down on his bed next to Suguru as Kai got up from the floor and brushed herself off. They may have been the best of friends, but they were constantly arguing over anything and everything. One minute they could be laughing and having a great time with each other, the next they were trying to kill each other. Their arguments could be turned on and off within seconds.

" Hey look! The Amazing Race is starting!" cried Kai as she pointed at the TV.

" Alright!" exclaimed Shuichi running over to sit next to Kai in front of the television. He leaned his back against Hiro's bed and stretched his legs up in front, making himself comfortable. " That guy and his wife are so getting kicked off this week."

" I know! I was so surprised that they weren't the last team last week," agreed Kai as she lay down and rested her head on Shuichi's lap. They sat together watching the show like nothing had happened. Hiro walked over to his bed and sat down next to Suguru; he put his arms behind his neck and breathed a sigh. Suguru looked over at Hiro and felt his face flush a light pink. He turned his face away quickly, hoping that Hiro hadn't seen him blush.

" Is everything okay Suguru?" asked Hiro with a hint of concern in his voice.

" Uh…yeah…everything's just fine Hiro…no worries," he replied, still looking in the other direction.

" Alright, just making sure."

Suguru forced away the feeling of wanting to turn back and kiss Hiro. They were sitting so close to one another, and Suguru wished that they could be like this everyday. As the show ended Shuichi and Kai gave each other a high five for correctly predicting the outcome of the episode. They grabbed their coats and decided it was time for them to head home to their significant others. Suguru, wanting to stay and be alone with Hiro but being too afraid too, grabbed his jacket and followed the other two to the door.

" Don't forget we have to be at the studio at 9:30 tomorrow okay?" reminded Hiro.

" I'll make sure Shuichi gets up in time to get there," agreed Kai.

" Of course I'll be up in time!" countered Shuichi.

" Yeah you'll be up when I drag your lazy ass out of bed…"

" You think I'm lazy? YOU THINK I'M LAZY?" Shuichi glared at Kai.

" That's enough you guys. Come on lets just go home," interrupted Suguru as he held Kai back from launching herself at Shuichi.

" Alright lets go," said Shuichi, smiling, as he grabbed Kai's hand to walk home together with her. She smiled back at him and waved at Hiro as they walked out the door. Suguru turned to follow them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Hiro holding him back from leaving. Suguru felt his heart beat faster, was he going to ask him to stay?

" That one doesn't count," said Hiro smiling.

" What?" replied Suguru in confusion.

" That argument doesn't count because they weren't actually fighting," explained Hiro.

" Oh," said Suguru disappointedly. " I know. It's still my turn."

" See you tomorrow Suguru," said Hiro as he waved to him from the doorway. Suguru waved back as he walked to the sidewalk to head home. He stared up into the starry sky as he walked, and found his thoughts floating back to Hiro. He wanted more then anything to tell Hiro about his feelings but he was so afraid of what Hiro would think of him. Sure, things had worked out Shuichi and Yuki, and they were both guys, but could Hiro ever possibly have feelings for him?


	2. Convincing the Lovers

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, as always I love you all!!!

* * *

" Hey Yuki! I'm home!" cried Shuichi as he ran into the living room, throwing his jacket on one of the dining room chairs. Yuki was busy in his study working on his next novel. Shuichi walked over to the door, which had a large sign on it that read: I'M WORKING! NO TALKING! –EIRI

Shuichi had interrupted him before when the sign was there, so he slowly opened the door and peaked his head inside.

" CAN'T YOU READ?"

" Yuki…are you almost done? I kinda need to ask you something…" asked Shuichi softly so as not to anger Yuki anymore than he already was. There was no reply. Shuichi slowly closed the door and walked into the living room. He threw himself onto the couch and buried his face into one of Yuki's soft purple pillows. Yuki had been working a lot for the past three days and Shuichi was starting to miss his presence. He knew that it was important for Yuki to get his novel finished, but he missed the nights that they could just sit on the couch and relax in each other's arms.

" I'm finished for tonight. What do you want?"

Shuichi jumped up from the couch to see Yuki standing in the doorway. He ran over and wrapped his arms around the older mans waist and squeezed him tight.

' Oh Yuki! I'd thought you'd be in there all night!" cried the pink-haired singer squeezing his lover so tight that it was beginning to hurt.

Yuki started walking towards the couch and dragged Shuichi, who was still holding on tight to his waist, behind him. Yuki sat down and Shuichi did the same, resting his head on Yuki's shoulder and tousling the soft blonde hair of his lover in his fingers.

" You wanted to ask me something?" asked Yuki emotionlessly as he stared intently at the television.

" Oh yeah!" remembered Shuichi. He had been so excited to just be spending time with Yuki that he had completely forgotten about the game show. " I want to go to Paris."

" Okay,' replied Yuki uncaringly.

" We can go?"

" Have fun. Send me a post card while your there."

" No Yuki, I want to go with _you_!" pleaded Shuichi.

" You're serious about this aren't you," said Yuki with a hint of concern in his voice. If Shuichi was really serious about wanting to go to Paris then Yuki knew that he'd have to hear about it everyday until they went. He turned to look at Shuichi for the first time since they had sat down. He stared into those big violet puppy dog eyes welling up with tears and he felt his heart ache a little. Shuichi had been so good to him lately. He had stayed out late with Hiro, Kai and Suguru the past few nights so Yuki could work on his novel in peace. He had even paid a restaurant deliveryman to take some dinner over on those nights so that Yuki would eat. He often didn't bother to make dinner on nights he was working because he was too busy trying to meet a deadline, and Shuichi was always concerned about it. " Fine. We'll go."

" Really?" cried Shuichi full of happiness. " That's great! But…uh…there's a small catch."

" Catch?" asked Yuki.

" Yeah, you see…" Shuichi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. " We sorta have to win the trip."

" What do you mean _win?_ Why can't we just go to Paris?" asked Yuki trying to figure out what Shuichi was trying to say to him.

" Well, there's this game show called Know Your Mate…and they're giving away a trip to Paris…and well…"

" GAME SHOW? ARE YOU INSANE?" Yuki got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

" Yuki…please…we have to beat Tohma and Kai! I have to prove to her that I know more about you then she knows about Tohma!"

" YOU DAMN BRAT! IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?" Yuki was filled with anger. How could Shuichi even think of being on television with him? He couldn't just be happy with them being together, now they had to go on national television and show their relationship to the world?

Shuichi walked over towards Yuki tears streaming down his face, " Yuki…I'm sorry. If you don't want to that's fine…I just…I…"

Yuki looked into Shuichi's eyes and could almost feel to disappointment in the younger mans heart. Yuki walked past Shuichi and headed towards the phone. He picked it up and dialed.

" What…are you doing? Yuki?" asked Shuichi in confusion.

" Calling Tohma."

------------------------------------------------------

Kai walked into the large house she now shared with Tohma, to find him lying peacefully asleep on the couch. She knelt down next to him and kissed his forehead gently. Tohma slowly opened his eyes to see Kai's smiling face looking down at him. He sat up and pulled her up on the couch next to him.

" Come on sleepy-head, why don't we go to bed?" asked Kai feeling a little tired herself.

Tohma leaned in and kissed her. His hands caressed her back; he had missed the feeling of having her body pressed up against his. She had been spending so much time with Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru lately that he had rarely seen her, except at the office.

" I hope Yuki finishes his novel soon," Tohma said, staring into Kai's soft blue eyes. "It's been so long since I've seen you, I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you are."

" Well then," Kai said, reaching down and pulling her top off over her head and tossing it to the floor. She put her hand on Tohma's shoulder and gently laid him back against the couch. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands sensually over his chest. " If you've forgotten…maybe I should remind you…"

------------------------------------------------

Tohma held Kai in his arms as the lay together relaxing on the couch. Tohma enjoyed the feeling of Kai's naked body pressed up against his as they lay peacefully together. She rolled over and looked up into his eyes.

" Tohma…can I ask you something?"

" You can ask me anything you want pumpkin," Tohma replied sweetly, running his fingers through her long curly red hair.

" Can we go to Paris?"

" We can go anywhere you want to. Besides, I've never been to Paris, I'd love to go."

" Great! All we have to do is win the trip!"

" Win? What do you mean win? Why can't I just take us there?" asked Tohma thoroughly confused.

" The game show Know Your Mate is offering a trip to Paris and I have to prove to Shuichi that I know more about you then he knows about Yuki," answered Kai.

Tohma sat up in shock. How could Kai think that they could go on television together? He was almost twice her age, what would everyone think? He loved her so much and would do anything to make her happy, but how could she ask him to appear on some stupid game show?

" Tohma? Honey?" asked Kai looking concerned. She was afraid that she had upset him. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked into her soft blue eyes as they welled up with tears. He felt his heart sink, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get upset with her, but he had to make her understand that this was something he just couldn't do.

_Ring. Ring Ring._

Tohma and Kai jumped as the phone broke the silence. Tohma reached out and picked it up.

" Hello? Oh hello Eiri…"


	3. A Third Couple?

Sorry this chapter is so short but I promise I'll make the next really long k?

* * *

Tohma hung up the phone and walked into the bedroom. He slipped on a pair of his silk black boxers and pulled the covers back off the bed. He got into the bed on his side and leaned over to look out the door to see if Kai was going to follow him.

" Are you coming?" he called out to her.

He could see her drag herself up from the couch and slowly walk into the bedroom. He watched as she slipped on the blue silk nightgown that he had bought for her. It fit her so perfectly, seductively clinging to every curve of her body. She didn't say a word to him as she crawled into bed next to him. He leaned over and began kissing her neck.

" What did Yuki have to say?" she asked pulling away from him.

Tohma looked her in the eyes for a moment then laid himself down and turned his back to her. " It was nothing. Get some sleep, we have to be at work early tomorrow."

Kai lay down and stared at the back of Tohma's head. She wanted more than anything to say something to him, something that would make everything all right again. She reached up and brushed the tears off her face and rolled over. She closed her eyes knowing that no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to get any sleep that night.

---------------------------------------

" Morning," said Hiro as Kai and Shuichi dragged themselves into the studio the next morning. Hiro took one look at the expressions on their faces and shot a glance over at Suguru. He could tell they were thinking the same thing: they should make a run for it while they still could. Kai sat down in front of her keyboard and dropped her head onto the keys. Shuichi sat solemnly in a chair with his head hung low staring intently at his hands. Hiro and Suguru exchanged glances once again and followed each other out of the room. They returned a few moments later and Hiro bent down in front of Shuichi and handed him a white ceramic mug filled with hot tea.

" Here. Drink up," Hiro said softly.

Suguru bent down in front of Kai handing her a similar white mug. " Here Kai, have some tea."

Suguru looked over at Hiro who was busy rubbing Shuichi's back and whispering something into his ear. Hiro was such a caring guy, thought Suguru. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull his eyes away from Hiro. He watched as Hiro leaned forward a little closer to Shuichi and as he did Suguru noticed that he could see Hiro's boxers peaking out over his pants. He felt his heart jump, he imagined what it would be like to have Hiro standing in front him wearing nothing but those boxers. He adjusted his pants, the arousal from his thoughts were almost too much for him.

" He does have a nice butt doesn't he." Suguru jumped. He had been caught. He turned to see Kai leaning down whispering in his ear.

" But don't tell Tohma I said that okay?" She added with a smile.

" Please don't…Shuichi…I…" Suguru stuttered.

" Your secret's safe with me. But personally, I think you should go for it. I mean Hiro's a really great guy. If you want I could put in a good word for you."

" I uh, well, I mean," Suguru said as his mind raced trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

" We should get started on the arrangement for Shu's new song."

Suguru got up and headed over to his keyboard and started working with Kai on the arrangement. Hiro picked up his guitar and started going over his parts in the song as Shuichi read over the lyrics figuring out how they would fit in with the music.

----------------------------------

The four friends were spending yet another night at Hiro's place watching television. Hiro was lying on the bed next to a rather flustered Suguru, while Shuichi and Kai lay cuddled up together on the floor. During the commercial break Shuichi and Kai got up to get themselves a drink. Kai had begged Shuichi to come with her to give Hiro and Suguru some time alone.

" H-Hiro, I uh, I need to tell you something," said Suguru as his cheeks flushed pink. He had to tell him now. He wasn't going to allow himself to back out of this opportunity.

_" Tune in Monday to Know Your Mate for a special CELEBRITY episode."_

Hiro and Suguru turned their gaze from each other, to the television as their jaws dropped. Shuichi and Kai walked back in the room and exchanged glances at each other when they saw the looks on their friend's faces.

" What's going on?" asked Shuichi. Hiro couldn't even muster any words so instead he just pointed at the television.

_" This Monday six of your favourite celebrities will be facing off to find out which couple knows more about each other. Join us along with the band Bad Luck, N-G president and former Nittle Grasper member Tohma Seguchi and famous romance novelist Eiri Yuki as we attempt to find out how well they Know Their Mates!"_

Shuichi and Kai had run out of Hiro's house so fast it took the other two a few moments to realize they had left. Suguru looked at Hiro. The commercial had advertised that all four members of Bad Luck would be appearing on the show did that mean that he and Hiro…

" Sorry Suguru, I should have told you earlier. Tohma approached me this afternoon and asked if I would mind being on the game show with you. He needed another 'couple' to appear on the show with them. I hope that's alright," Hiro said as he smiled sweetly at Suguru.

" Well…I guess. You know, if we have to," Suguru said, trying to sound as casual as possible. " Well, I guess I better get going too."

" Nice try. You're staying here tonight."

Suguru's heart skipped a beat. Hiro was actually asking him to stay; he couldn't believe he could be this lucky.

" We're going to have to learn everything about each other if we want to even have a chance of competing against those two."


	4. The Biggest Mistake

Okay, I know this is supposed to be a funny story, but this chapter had to be written. I promise from here on out it'll get funnier k?

* * *

" Hiro, can I ask you something?" wondered Suguru as he lay on Hiro's bed going over the notes that he had made on him to prepare for the game show.

" What's on your mind?" asked Hiro as he sat in a nearby chair strumming his guitar.

" You said Tohma told you about the show earlier when he asked if we would be on it…"

" Yes…" Hiro said, as his gaze lay fixated on his guitar.

" Well then why were you so shocked when you saw the commercial for it on TV?"

Hiro stopped playing his guitar and looked up at Suguru. " Well, you see I didn't think I'd see a commercial for it because, well, when Tohma asked me about it he said there was a catch…"

-----------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I'M TALKING ABOUT THE GOD DAMN COMMERCIAL I JUST SAW ON TV!" Tohma was pacing back and forth in front of the television clutching the remote tightly in one hand and screaming through the phone he held in his other hand. " I THOUGHT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT! OUR APPEARANCE WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE SHOWN ON TELEVISION. YOU WERE ONLY GOING TO PRETEND TO TAPE IT REMEMBER? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO BREAK CONTRACTS WITH ME? DO YOU? I'M GOING TO MAKE DAMN SURE YOU NEVER WORK IN THIS CITY AGAIN!"

Tohma hung up the phone only to have it ring again. " WHAT? Oh Eiri, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else…"

Tohma held the phone a few inches from his ear as Yuki continued to scream at him. Apparently Yuki had also seen the commercial on television and was not very happy with Tohma at the moment. " Yuki I…yes I know but…I'll handle it, don't worry! I said I would handle it!"

With that, Tohma threw the phone at the wall. "Dammit!"

As the phone fell to the ground he heard a small whimper come from the doorway. He turned to see Kai standing there, her eyes glassed over and tears streaming down her face.

" Kai," Tohma said as he walked towards her.

" GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kai screamed as she ran out the door slamming it behind her. Tohma felt his knees buckle and he collapsed onto the floor. He had done the one thing that he had never wanted to, he had hurt Kai. Tohma walked over to the couch and lied down. He knew she'd return soon and then they could take it over and he could explain everything to her. But for now, he knew that he would just have to wait till she returned.

-------------------------------------

Tohma woke early the next morning. He couldn't believe that he had actually fallen asleep. He got up and started searching the house for Kai, but she was nowhere to be found. His stomach tightened in fear. She hadn't come home last night, had something happened to her? He picked up the phone and dialed the number of the first place he could think she would have gone to.

" Hello?" came a sleepy voice from the other end of the phone, but Tohma could still recognize it.

" Suguru? I thought I was calling Hiro's house…"

" Oh uh…hold on," replied Suguru awkwardly.

" Hmm, hello?" said yet another sleepy voice.

" Hiro?"

" Uh-huh…"

" Hiro, why is Sugu…never mind, is Kai there?" asked a frantic Tohma.

" No, she left last night…hello?"

Tohma hung up the phone and dialed another number.

" I don't have time to talk…" said the voice on the other end.

" Eiri wait! Don't hang up! Is Kai there?"

" No, I was about to call you to ask if Shuichi was at your place…" said Yuki.

" Why would Shuichi be here?"

" He overhead me talking to you last night and he ran out of here crying. When he didn't come home last night I assumed he had gone to Hiro's, but he's not there so I thought maybe he had gone to see Kai."

" Stay there Eiri, I'll be right over," said Tohma grabbing his coat and running out the door.

------------------------------------

" Hello Hiroshi," said the older woman as she answered the door.

" Hello Mrs. Shindou," said Hiro as he walked inside the house followed by Suguru.

" They're upstairs," said the woman as she walked into the kitchen.

Hiro and Suguru headed up the stairs of Shuichi's old house and walked to the end of the hall. Hiro slowly opened the door and mouthed the words to Suguru for him to stay there. As he walked inside Shuichi's old bedroom he saw the two of them lying on Shuichi's bed clutching pillows soaked with their tears. He sat down on the bed between the two and lifted Shuichi's head onto his left shoulder and lifted Kai's onto his right. He held them in his arms and couldn't help but think how very alike the two of them were. They both had fiery tempers, but at the same time they both could turn into emotional messes when something went wrong with the ones they love. He felt almost like their big brother holding them so tightly, comforting them.

_CRASH._

Hiro jumped and squeezed Shuichi and Kai tighter. He looked towards the hallway to see K standing ominously in the doorway and Suguru getting up from floor rubbing his head, having been used as the object that K used to knock the door down.

" Get up you three," said K brandishing a handgun in their direction.

" No, now please leave," said Hiro in a rather threatening tone. He gasped as Yuki and Tohma appeared behind K in the doorway.

" I said get up," K repeated as he cocked the gun. Hiro got up from the bed leaving Shuichi and Kai and walked over towards Tohma, pushing K out of his way. He grabbed Tohma by the collar and pulled him towards him so they were face to face. He clenched his hand into a fist and raised his arm, ready to strike Tohma. Yuki grabbed Hiro's jacket to pull him away, but Hiro swung his arm towards Yuki instead and barely missed his face.

" You bastards!" cried Hiro as his eyes welled up with tears. " I told you what I would do if you ever hurt them…"

Suguru stared up at Hiro in awe; he had never seen this side of him before. Seeing Hiro being so protective aroused Suguru a little. He wished that one day Hiro would be that protective over him. His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Shuichi walk over to Hiro and place a weak hand on his shoulder.

" It's okay Hiro," said Shuichi through his tears. Hiro stared into the eyes of his friend and then glanced up at Kai and watched as she nodded in agreement with Shuichi. Hiro stepped back and walked over to Suguru to make sure he was alright. He still, however, maintained his focus on his friends, making sure that they were okay.

Tohma walked over to the bed and bent down to face Kai. He took her hands in his own. He felt his heart ache as he stared into her once beautiful eyes that were now puffy and blood-shot from having cried so much the night before.

" I'm so sorry pumpkin," he said as he turned his head away from her so that she couldn't see the tears that were beginning to arise around his eyes. She reached up and brought his gaze back to her and slid her hand gently up and wiped his tears away.

"Why the hell didn't you come home last night…" asked Yuki, trying to sound angry but failing miserably. Shuichi looked up to see relief in Yuki's eyes. He couldn't believe that Yuki had been worried about him, and he felt a little guilty for making him worry so.

" Eiri and I were talking this morning, and we've decided that we'll go on the show with you," said Tohma as he held Kai in his arms. He was so happy that nothing bad had happened to her that night. Shuichi looked up at Yuki in shock. Had he actually agreed to this? Tohma kissed Kai and when he drew back he rested his forehead against hers.

" Please. I want to do this for you," he said his voice straining.

Yuki nodded in agreement with Tohma as he turned away from Shuichi. Shuichi, however, wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and squeezed him tightly.

" Thank you Yuki! Thank you!" he cried out in excitement.

" Tohma…" Kai said, as she looked her lover in the eyes.

" Yes pumpkin?" Tohma replied.

" I love you,"

Tohma pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. " I love you too Kai."

Hiro smiled a little, knowing that his best friends were alright now. Suguru reached up and put his hand on Hiro's shoulder making Hiro jump. " They're really lucky to have you."

" What?" asked Hiro in confusion.

Suguru blushed and added, " I mean uh, they're really lucky to have a friend like you who would stand up for them, you know?"

Hiro smiled then turned his face away quickly, but Suguru could have sworn that Hiro had been blushing.


	5. Know Your Mate! Round One!

My sincerest apolgies to all my readers for taking SO long to post this next chapter. In all honesty, I started reading Fruits Basket and spent the last few weeks working on those stories! I hope you all can forgive me! ::drops to her knees and begs for your forgiveness:: If you guys have any ideas for questions you'd like to see appear on this show let me know and I'll try and put them in k? ::hugs:: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you all!! :)

* * *

" Come on Shuichi! If you don't get your ass in gear we are going to be late!" cried Kai from the doorway of Yuki's house. The day of the game show had finally come and neither Kai nor Shuichi could hide their excitement. Yuki and Tohma however, were far from excited. The two of them made idle chatter at the door as they waited for their finally traveler to join them.

" I'm coming!" yelled Shuichi from the bedroom. He ran into the living room to grab his jacket and threw it on as he headed towards the front door. " Don't just stand there Kai, let's go!"

The four contestants climbed into the waiting limo to find Suguru and Hiro ready and waiting.

" I know we needed a third _couple_, but this is ridiculous," commented Kai as she seated herself next to Hiro. " I mean you guys know next to nothing about each other!"

" That's what you think," replied Hiro with a coy smile. " Suguru and I have been spending many late nights studying up on each other."

Tohma shot Hiro a threatening glance then looked over at Suguru. He thought back to the night that he had been looking for Kai. He had called Hiro's house only to hear Suguru's voice on the other end of the phone. At the time, he had more pressing matters to attend to, and hadn't given it much thought. Now however, his mind was reeling with thoughts of what had occurred that night between his precious cousin and the attractive guitar player.

As the limo weaved it's way in and out of traffic on its way to the television studio, Shuichi and Kai were on their best behaviour. Both of them knew that neither Yuki nor Tohma was actually looking forward to today. Even though they had agreed to do it, they were both still a little reluctant about appearing on television. Hiro and Suguru marveled in the fact that the two friends had gone so long without fighting. They welcomed the relaxing change.

The limo pulled up to its stop and the six contestants filed out of the limo. They walked into the large television studio and found their way to Studio B.

" Ah! Welcome!" cried Kazuki Togashi, the host of the game show, bowing deeply. " Mr. Seguchi, it is an honour and a pleasure to meet you. You as well Mr. Yuki."

" Yes well, how long do we have then?" asked Tohma.

" Well, the show starts in about twenty minutes, but we request that our guests take the stage five minutes early," replied the host.

" Fine then."

Shuichi and Kai were busy picking out which couch they would be sitting in, as Hiro and Suguru decided to go over their notes. Tohma followed Yuki outside as he went for a cigarette.

" We're doing the right thing Eiri," said Tohma as he noticed the clear frustration in his friend's eyes.

" Hmph, this better be over soon."

" Look Eiri, whichever one of us wins this-"

" I couldn't give a shit about the trip, I just don't want to have to hear that damn brat whine any longer."

" Well…we should probably head in, yes?"

Yuki followed Tohma back inside the studio to find everyone else already ready to go. Yuki sat down next to Shuichi as Tohma slid himself in next to Kai. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

" I can hardly wait to go to Paris," whispered Kai.

" We have to win first pumpkin," Tohma replied.

Shuichi reached over and slid his hand into Yuki's. Yuki wriggled his hand out of the young boys grasp and rested his arm on the back of the couch. Seeing an opening, Shuichi leaned in and rested his head against his lover's shoulder.

" Get off," said Yuki sternly.

" But Yuki, we have to look like a couple!" protested the pink haired singer.

" We're sitting on the same couch okay? People aren't morons; I think they'll figure it out. Now get off!"

" Alright everyone! We're on in 1 minute!"

Kazuki walked behind his podium and organized his cards methodically. Hiro and Suguru slid their notes underneath their beige couch and gave each other a thumbs up and a smile.

" Alright, here we go! In 3! 2! 1! And go!" said the cameraman.

" Good evening everyone! I'm your host, Kazuki Togashi and this is Know! Your! Mate!" cried the host as the in studio audience chimed in.

" Tonight we've got an incredible line up! So, without further delay let's meet our guests! Our first couple has been dating on and off for just over a year and a half now. Please welcome world famous romance novelist, Eiri Yuki, and his partner the lead singer of Japan's biggest musical newcomer Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindou!"

The audience cheered and screamed. Girls in the audience were holding up signs reading ' Shuichi, I love you!' and ' Marry me Eiri!' Shuichi waved like a lunatic as Yuki glared at the camera.

" Our next couple has only been together a short time. Please welcome former Nittle Grasper keyboardist and president of NG Records, Tohma Seguchi and his lovely girlfriend, the keyboardist for Bad Luck, Kai Fukuhara!"

After the loud cheering and clapping died down, the host continued.

" And finally, our last couple for today has only been dating for about a month now, but they've told us that doesn't mean they won't be strong contenders! Please join me in welcoming keyboardist for Bad Luck, Suguru Fujisaki, and guitar player for Bad Luck, Hiroshi Nakano! So, without further ado, lets find out which one of our three couples knows each other best! But first, let's find out exactly what these contestants will be playing for, Haru!"

" Thanks Kazuki!" said the man standing off to the side. " Today, our three couples will be playing for an all expense paid, 4 day, 3 night trip to Paris, France! Back to you Kazuki!"

" Thanks, Haru. Okay for our first round, we're going to send Eiri, Tohma and Hiro into our isolation booths. So if you three will please make your way there now."

The three contestants got up from their couches and headed towards the isolations booths. They were small grey cubicles with a pair of black headphones resting on a small hook inside. The three men walked inside and closed the doors behind them as they slowly placed the headphones over their ears.

" Okay, so Shuichi, Kai and Suguru, you're first question is: What would your partner say is their favourite nickname for you? Shuichi?"

Shuichi blurted out his answer without even taking a second to think about it. " Damn brat!"

The audience erupted into laughter. Shuichi felt his face grow warm as he forced a small giggle.

" Kai?'

" I'll uh, I'll say pumpkin."

" Okay and Suguru?"

Suguru shifted uneasily on his couch. He and Hiro had gone over mostly factually things about each other, but they had never thought about answers to _couple_ type questions. He racked his brain trying to think of what Hiro would say to this question. " I guess I would say…umm…old fart."

The audience again erupted into laughter. It was the only nickname Suguru could think of. K had called him that a million times over the past year, and he was hoping that Hiro would remember it.

" Okay, our next question! How often would your partner say, in the course of a week, you are sexually intimate? Kai?"

" Over the whole week?" asked Kai as she began to figure it out in her head.

" Uh…yes the week," replied the host with a laugh.

" Well, normally, I guess about 3 times a day...so what's that like 21 times over the week?" replied Kai appearing as if she was still trying to do the math in her head. Shuichi and Suguru snapped their heads over to look at her with gaping mouths. The audience cheered wildly as Kazuki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

" Well then, that could be a show record! How about you Suguru?"

Suguru's face flushed pink. He was given yet another question that neither he nor Hiro had expected. " I guess…um…over a week, about 4 or 5 times?"

" Shuichi?"

" Whenever Yuki feels like it? Can I use that for an answer?" asked Shuichi.

" Um…well I guess so," replied Kazuki. " Alright, and our last question for this round is: How would your partner rate your culinary abilities? Suguru?"

" Umm…I'll say 7, Kazuki," replied the young boy trying to remember his notes. He was more then thankful for a question that they had at least studied.

" Shuichi?"

" Zero," said Shuichi as he looked down at his hands.

" Well, I'll stay away from the kitchen when you're cooking then!" said the host with a laugh. " Kai?"

" Well, since Tohma usually does all the cooking, I'll agree with Shuichi and say zero."

" Alright folks! That's it for the first round! After this commercial break, we'll find out just how well our contestants Know! Their! Mates!"


	6. Know Your Mate! Round Two!

Okay guys, I'm moving this Saturday so this will be the last chapter till next week...I'm sorry!! But I promise as soon as I get settled in I'll be back up and writing as soon as I can! Thanks to all for reading and reviewing!! I just got my hands on Volume 7 of Gravitation and OMG!! It was so good I read it four times in a row!! Anyway...see ya soon! ::hugs and waves::

* * *

" Welcome back! Our contestants have made their way back to their partners from the isolation booths, and we are ready for some answer! All right, Eiri, Tohma and Hiro, what would your partner say is your favourite nickname for them. Let's start with you Eiri,"

" I don't have a nickname for him," replied Yuki casually looking at Shuichi.

" That's not true! You're always calling me a damn brat!" protested Shuichi.

" THAT'S NOT A NICKNAME!" cried Yuki.

" So no points there. How about you Tohma?"

" Kazuki, I'll say pumpkin," replied Tohma as he smiled at Kai.

" And Kai, you said?" interjected the host.

" Pumpkin!" cried Kai as she leaned in to hug Tohma.

" And finally Hiro what would you say is you favourite nickname for Suguru?"

Hiro racked his brain for anything that he had heard Suguru being called in the past few days. " I'll say, uh…old fart?"

Suguru smiled happily as he made a mental note to thank K for calling him that so many times.

" Okay, Tohma, on average, how often, over the course of the week, would Kai say you two are sexually intimate?"

Tohma's eyes widened. It was bad enough that everyone who was watching now knew that he was dating someone more then ten years younger than him, but now they had to know how often they had sex? " I'll say 7, Kazuki. Once a day."

" WHAT? How can you say that? Once in the morning, and once at night. And what about in your office over lunch? Did you forget about that Tohma?"

" THE OFFICE?" screamed Shuichi as he jumped off of his couch. Hiro and Suguru exchanged glances with one another. Tohma felt his face flush a bright red as he hung his head between his knees. Yuki forced back a quiet laugh.

" Well, there are no points there for this round. What about you Hiro?"

Hiro groaned. How did Suguru answer this question? He picked the first number that popped into his head. " Over a week? I guess 4 or 5?"

Suguru's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Hiro had actually guessed the right answer! The audience applauded as Suguru confirmed Hiro's answer.

" Alright, Eiri?"

" 1 or 2 times," replied Yuki making eye contact with the ground, trying his best to avoid the cameras.

" And Shuichi you said?"

" Whenever _you_ feel like it!" cried Shuichi in frustration. They hadn't gotten any points yet and if they kept this up they were going to lose for sure

" Okay and our last question for this round. Hiro, how would you rate Suguru's culinary abilities?"

" Oh!" replied Hiro; thankful for a question he could answer without too much thought. " I'd say about a 7."

" And Suguru you said?"

" 7, Kazuki!" replied Suguru happily. He couldn't believe that they had got every question right in the first round.

" Eiri?"

" Zero."

" YES!" cried Shuichi happily as he wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and hugged him tightly.

Yuki whispered into the young boy's ear. " Get off me now."

Shuichi did as he was told and sat back down clapping wildly.

" Finally a point on the board for Shuichi and Eiri!" said Kazuki. " And Tohma?"

" Well, I usually do all the cooking…but I'm sure she can't be that bad. I'll say 5."

Kai hung her head. She had never cooked for him before so why would he have just pulled some stupid number out the air?

" At the end of this round, the scores look like this. Eiri and Shuichi have 1 point. Tohma and Kai have 1 point as well. And Hiro and Suguru are in the lead with 3 points! Now it's time for the next round! Shuichi, Kai and Suguru if you'll please make your way over to the isolation booths, we'll move on!"

The three contestants made their way over to the isolation booths and sealed themselves inside. Yuki took full advantage of this opportunity and moved over into the middle of his couch. Tohma took off his hat, ruffled his hair a little and replaced the hat perfectly back onto his head. Hiro closed his eyes and prayed for questions that he and Suguru had studied. All this guessing was tiring him out.

" Okay our first question of the second round! Eiri, Tohma and Hiro, where will your partner say is the strangest place the two of you have had sex?"

Eiri sighed loudly. " The shower."

" Not very creative, but alright. Tohma?"

Tohma cringed. He didn't really want to answer this question truthfully, but he knew that Kai would so there was no sense trying to hide the truth. " Zepp Tokyo dressing room."

Yuki turned to stare at Tohma. Tohma shrugged; there was nothing else he could do.

" Was that before or after a concert?" asked Kazuki with a laugh.

" Before," sighed Tohma.

" Alright then, and Hiro?"

" Well Kazuki, I'd have to say recording studio 2," said Hiro with a smile.

Tohma snapped his head over to glare at Hiro. He knew that Hiro and Suguru weren't really together, but Hiro hadn't even thought about his answer. Tohma tried to force the thoughts out of his head of his sweet innocent little cousin being ravaged by the horny malicious guitar player. Hiro smiled casually at Tohma, who by now looked ready to rip every limb from the poor boy's body.

" Next question! What will your partner say is the one thing they do that annoys you the most about them? Tohma?"

" Oh um…annoys me the most about her? Probably her constant fighting with Shuichi before they take the stage."

" And Hiro?"

" I'll say the way that Suguru takes everything so seriously."

" Okay and Eiri?"

" Everything," replied Yuki bluntly.

" Poor kid!" said Kazuki trying to stifle his laughter. " Our last question for this round is, what will your partners say is the one thing that you just can't live without? Hiro?"

" My guitar."

" Eiri?"

" I don't know…I guess my laptop?" Yuki replied having absolutely no idea what Shuichi would say.

" Alright, and Tohma?"

" Hmmm, well knowing Kai…she'll probably say her," replied Tohma with a laugh.

" Okay folks you've heard their answers, and after this commercial break we'll find out just how well Shuichi, Kai and Suguru Know! Their! Mates!"


	7. Know Your Mate! Round Three?

Please don't hate me because this chapter is so short...you should be happy that I decided to write one more chapter before I move!! lmao I couldn't resist. I really love this story so much!! So till next week ::hugs and waves:: Thanks for the reviews I love you all!! :) Enjoy!

* * *

" Welcome back! Our three contestants have made their way back from the isolation booths are ready for the next round! Before we start thought, let's recap the scores! Shuichi and Yuki have 1 point! Tohma and Kai have 1 point. And Hiro and Suguru are in the lead right now with 3 points! Lets see if they can keep this winning streak going shall we? Okay Shuichi, your first question is: where did Yuki say was the strangest place the two of have had sex?"

" The strangest place?" said Shuichi as he tried to think of an answer. " I don't know his couch?"

" And Yuki you said?"

" The shower," muttered Yuki as Shuichi moaned in frustration.

" Okay Kai?"

Kai looked over at Tohma reluctantly. Had he told the truth? She couldn't read his eyes, so she drew a deep breath and hoped that Tohma wouldn't be angry with her. " Zepp Tokyo dressing room."

Tohma reached over and rubbed Kai's arm approvingly.

" Tohma you said?"

" The same."

" Alright another point for Tohma and Kai! Okay Suguru?"

Tohma turned his head to glare at Suguru. The young boy leaned away from his cousin as he replied. " Recording studio 2."

Hiro confirmed the answer as Kazuki awarded them another point.

" Alright on to question 2! Kai, what is it that you do that annoys Tohma the most?"

" Um…well I guess I'll say when I stay out all night with the band?"

" Tohma you said?"

" Your constant fighting with Shuichi before you two go on stage."

" We don't fight!" cried Shuichi and Kai in unison.

" No…of course not…what was I thinking?" replied Tohma rolling his eyes.

" Suguru?"

" I guess it would be the fact that I take everything too seriously," replied Suguru.

" And Hiro you said?"

" That he takes everything too seriously Kazuki," replied Hiro giving Suguru a thumbs up.

" And lastly Shuichi?"

" Everything," replied Shuichi without even thinking.

" Finally," sighed Yuki.

" Okay Suguru, the last question for this round is: What is the one thing your partner just can't live without?"

" His guitar," said Suguru happily.

Hiro leaned over and gave Suguru a hug and whispered into his ear. " We are definitely going to win this."

Suguru's face turned bright red instantly. Tohma shot Hiro an evil glance that Hiro took to mean 'get off my cousin now before I kill you'. Hiro sat back and put his hands up in submission.

" Shuichi?"

" Umm..me?" replied Shuichi with a laugh.

" My laptop you damn brat," muttered Yuki.

" No points there, and Kai?"

" His hat Kazuki. Tohma would be lost without it," replied Kai.

Tohma looked at her in shock. He hadn't even thought about his favourite black hat that he always wore. Did she really think that his hat was more important to him then she was? Well, he did hardly go anywhere without it.

" Hey Kai, looks like you're losing," said Shuichi as the show went to commercial.

" What the hell are you talking about Shu? We have the same amount of points as you!" cried Kai in protest.

" Who cares? In the end it's going to be Yuki and I who win that trip!"

" Keep dreaming buddy! Tohma and I will be the ones going to Paris!"

" What gives you that stupid idea? That's just like you!" cried Shuichi.

" And we're back!" announced Kazuki. " On to round three!"

" Just like me? You're the king of stupid ideas! Like the time you tried to get me to dress up as a guy and enter the bachelor auction so we could make some money!"

" What about the time you made us drive five hours just so you could get some stupid movie star's autograph?"

" Shut up! At least I don't sleep with a stuffed teddy bear!"

" At least my teddy bear doesn't talk his sleep!"

" YOU JERK! At least I don't dress up in school girl uniforms to _please_ my boyfriend!"

" YES YOU DO!"

" AH!" cried Kai as she leapt towards Shuichi and tackled him to the ground. They rolled around on the stage floor kicking and punching each other. Yuki and Tohma watched in shock at the events being portrayed before them. They had seen Kai and Shuichi fight before, but never like this. Hiro and Suguru, however, knowing the drill, jumped to their feet and tried to pry them off each other.

" You cheap drunk!" cried Kai.

" You obsessive compulsive psycho!" yelled Shuichi as he changed his voice to sound like Kai. " _Oh guys can we try that one again I think I played ONE NOTE WRONG!_"

" ASSHOLE!"

" BITCH!"

Hiro had managed to pull Shuichi away from Kai still kicking and screaming. Suguru tried to hold Kai against the ground to keep her from launching herself at Shuichi again.

" I'LL KILL YOU!"

" NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!"

" Well folks, I think we have our winners!" cried Kazuki.

Everyone stopped. Yuki and Tohma exchanged confused glances as Hiro dropped Shuichi onto the ground. Suguru let go of Kai and she and Shuichi stared with puzzled expressions at the host.

" It is clear that the couple who knows the most about each other, and the winners of a trip to Paris, France are Shuichi and Kai!

" WHAT!!!" cried Kai and Shuichi in shock.

" Thanks for joining us folks and tune in tomorrow when we find out how well our next three couples Know! Their! Mates!"

As the camera crew began to disperse, Kazuki walked over to the six contestants.

" Congratulations you two."

" You were joking right?" asked Kai.

" Yeah, come on who are real winners?" added Shuichi.

" I'm afraid that it seems you two know the most about each other, so you two will be going to Paris."

" This can't be happening," whispered Kai as she looked over at Tohma.

" But Yuki and I…" mumbled Shuichi as tears began to from around his eyes.

Hiro looked at Suguru and mouthed the words I'm sorry. Suguru's eyes widened. Had Hiro actually wanted to go to Paris with him? The young boy suddenly felt a little disappointed that they hadn't actually won. They had been doing the best out of everyone and yet somehow had still lost.

Hiro walked over to Suguru and stared the young boy in the eyes for a brief moment before he leaned in to whisper in his ear. " Why don't you come over tonight and we'll celebrate our _almost_ victory."

Suguru felt his face burn as his cheeks flushed a dark red. He tried to hide his face from Hiro without much success.

" I'll take that as a yes," replied Hiro as he smiled at his band mate.


	8. Surprises in Paris

Alright...here is is...the final chapter!!!!! Finally ::lol:: I spent the last few days without the internet writing this so if the grammar is bad or the story doesn't make sense, I'm sorry ::lol:: I was writing this really late in the evening so apologies ahead of time! If you think Yuki is OOC, I'm sorry but I found it little hard to write that part with it so...anyways, enough of my ranting here's the story! Thanks for reviewing, I love you all! Oh P.S- Nittle Grasper Wonder...I made an entire section of this story just for you :)

* * *

" You two have fun," said Yuki as he pushed Shuichi towards the boarding exit. Kai looked over at Tohma nervously. He hadn't said a word since they left their house, and the day before he had seemed distant and preoccupied. Kai attempted to grasp his hand in her own when he casually slipped his hand into his pocket instead. 

" I'll be home in a couple days I guess," said Kai sadly.

Tohma didn't say a word; he merely looked at his watch then back up at the boarding exit. Kai drew a deep breath then walked down the pale gray hallway leading to the plane. Shuichi motioned to follow her when suddenly he found himself being held back. He had expected to turn around and see Yuki trying to prevent him from leaving, but instead he was met by a pair of angry dark green eyes.

" If anything happens to her Shuichi, I swear to god that I'll personally-"

" Don't worry Tohma, we'll be back in four days," replied Shuichi as he wriggled out of Tohma's grasp and ran down the hall after Kai. He settled into his seat next to her and tossed his carry-on bag at his feet. He took a quick glance over at Kai who was leaning her head up against the window staring out at the terminal window.

" He's not even going to wave good-bye," whispered Kai.

" I never thought I'd be going to Paris with you…I mean not that it's a bad thing, but I really wanted to go with Yuki," said Shuichi as he tossed his head back against the headrest.

" And I'd rather be going with Tohma, but I guess we should make the best of this."

"I can hardly wait to see the Eiffel tower."

" Yeah, me too. Shuichi…if I can't go to Paris with Tohma, I'm glad I get to go with you."

Shuichi slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it tightly. " I know what you mean. If it can't be Yuki, then I'm glad it's you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Suguru stood on the doorstep to Hiro's house hovering his finger in front of the doorbell. He wanted more than anything to ring the bell and see the older boy's face, but a small part of him wanted to run back home and forget about everything. His heart began to beat faster as he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath.

" Are you going to stand there all night or would you like to come in?" said a voice from an upstairs window.

" Hiro!" cried Suguru in shock. " I…uh, I'd like to come in."

In a matter of seconds the door opened and Suguru was greeted by a smiling Hiro.

" Come in, um, I have to grab something downstairs. Go into the dinning room and make yourself comfortable okay?" said Hiro as he walked down into his basement.

Suguru removed his shoes and walked down the hallway of Hiro's house. As he entered the dinning room he gasped. The table was adorned with the finest French cuisine, two empty wine glasses and two white candles burning brightly.

" Here's the wine!" said Hiro as he entered the room.

Suguru turned and walked over to his band mate. Hiro let the wine bottle slip from his grasp as Suguru pressed his lips up against those of the guitarist. Hiro felt the young boy's hand caress the back of his head gently. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Suguru's waist and pulled him close. The two stood in the doorway locked in their passionate kiss for what seemed like forever when Suguru finally drew back to catch his breath.

" I thought we'd have dinner first but if you can't wait…" said Hiro as he ran his hand through the young boy's hair.

" Hiro…I, I…"

" I know Suguru," said Hiro as he reached up and held Suguru's face in his hands. " I love you too."

Hiro grabbed Suguru's hand and led him upstairs. He sat the young boy on his bed and leaned in to kiss him. As he laid Suguru back he could feel the boy's body shaking.

" Are you sure you want-"

" Hiro…I've waited so long for this, but I've never…I've never done anything like this before."

Hiro grabbed Suguru's hands and put them against the bottom of his shirt. Suguru drew a deep breath and closed his eyes he pulled Hiro's shirt up over his head and dropped it onto the floor. As Suguru opened his eyes, he felt his heart begin to beat faster. For so long he had fantasized about being in this situation with Hiro, but this was no longer a fantasy, this was the real thing. He reached up and ran his hands over Hiro's chest. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Hiro's allowing his tongue to penetrate the older man's lips and explore his mouth.

Hiro reached down and removed Suguru's shirt. He pressed his naked chest up against the young boy's as he kissed him passionately. Hiro smiled to himself as he felt the boy's body shiver with anticipation.

------------------------------------------------------

The room was dark as Suguru laid his head against Hiro's chest. Hiro wrapped his arm around the boy and pulled him a little closer.

" Are you okay with everything that happened tonight?" whispered Hiro as he looked down at his lover.

" Absolutely, but there's just one thing…"

" What's that?" asked Hiro.

" Can we do it again?" asked Suguru as he looked up into Hiro's eyes.

" Why you little nympho," laughed Hiro. " We've got all night!"

Suguru leaned up and kissed Hiro softly.

" You know Suguru, Kai and Shuichi may have won the trip…but I've got the best prize right here," said Hiro as he squeezed Suguru tightly and gently kissed his forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

" This is by far the fanciest hotel I've ever been in!" cried Kai as she flopped herself onto the giant king size bed.

" Have you seen the shower? It's huge! And…oh my god is this a mini bar? Free booze!" cried Shuichi as he began to search through the contents of the tiny fridge.

Kai crawled her way up to the top of the bed and picked up the phone. " You want room service?"

" Of course!" said Shuichi as he snatched the menu out her hand. " What's ess-car-gots?"

" Why don't we order it and find out?"

" Yeah lets try this camel-ari thing too k?"

" Yep, whatever. Check the TV k?"

Shuichi picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels. " Hey Fake's on!"

" Leave it on!" cried Kai as she dialed the phone. " Yes, uh hi, uh I mean bone-jur…um voulez servay fooday?"

" I don't understand a thing their saying!" said Shuichi as he stared at the television a little perplexed.

" Shhh! Sorry uh, Food, Room 413…what? Everything…huh? Just send food!" said Kai as she hung up the phone.

" Are we at least getting food then?" asked Shuichi.

" I don't think so, but I'm not sure, we might be," replied Kai.

" Ahh this sucks!"

" Wanna go for a walk?" asked Kai hopefully.

" Yeah I guess," replied Shuichi as he slipped his shoes on.

As the two friends walked down the busy streets they began to feel extremely out of place. Everyone around them was speaking in a language they had no hope of understanding. They had only walked a couple blocks when they came across a tall structure.

" Wow! It's beautiful!" said Kai in awe.

" I can't believe we're actually seeing this! The Eiffel tower is so amazing!" added Shuichi. " Let's go!"

Shuichi grabbed Kai's hand and led her into the main foyer of the tower. They boarded the elevator and took it up to the top floor. As they got off and walked out onto the walkway they gasped.

" You can see everything from up here!" exclaimed Shuichi as he ran to the railing and peered out.

" Everything's all lit up…it's so beautiful!" added Kai as she followed her best friend to the railing.

" I wish Yuki could see this."

" Yeah, I wish Tohma could see this too."

" The view is beautiful…but not half as beautiful as you."

" Uh…Shuichi?" asked Kai.

" Wasn't me…" replied Shuichi as he turned around to see the source of the strange voice.

" T-Tohma?" whispered Kai as she turned around to see the tall blonde man standing behind her.

" Surprise pumpkin," said Tohma as he pulled his girlfriend close and kissed her gently on her soft pink lips.

" I thought you were mad at me," said Kai as she looked into Tohma's eyes.

" Well, I didn't want to ruin the surprise!" replied Tohma

" Yuki, I can't believe you came…" said Shuichi as he wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and pressed his lips up against those of his tall blonde lover.

" Well, there's a reason we're here," replied Yuki as he leaned up against the railing, wrapping his arm around Shuichi's shoulder.

" A reason?" asked Kai as she looked into Tohma's eyes.

" Well…I know we've only been together for a short time Kai, but I know in my heart that I love you more than anything in this world. You are my number one…you're the most important thing in my life." Tohma slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He knelt down on one knee and took the young girl's hand in his own. " I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kai, will you marry me?"

Kai's eyes welled up with tears of happiness as she stared down into the eyes of the man that she loved. " Tohma I…"

" SAY YES!" cried Shuichi as he squeezed Yuki's hand.

Kai laughed. " I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. Yes, Tohma, I'll marry you."

Tohma stood up and kissed his fiancé as he held her tightly. He took the small ring out of the box and slipped in onto Kai's finger. The young girl let out a soft giggle as she admired the ring adorning her finger.

" It's huge!" cried Shuichi in awe of the giant diamond as he peered over her shoulder. He looked back at Yuki and felt his heart sink. He knew that he and Yuki could never get married but that didn't mean that he didn't want Yuki to give him a ring as a symbol of his love. Shuichi walked back over to the railing and looked upon the bright city lights below.

" Aren't you going to ask me where your ring is?" asked Yuki.

" Yuki did you get me…"

" Ah…maybe I'll keep it…"

" YUKI!" cried Shuichi as his eyes filled with tears.

" Alright here," said Yuki as he held out a small silver band.

Shuichi slipped the ring onto his finger and wrapped his arms around Yuki.

" Thank you Yuki, I love you," said Shuichi as he nuzzled his head into his lover's chest.

" Yeah, yeah." Yuki sighed. "I love you too, Shuichi."

" So, should we go take in some of the other sights?" asked Tohma as he started to lead Kai back towards the elevator.

" Well you see uh, Kai and I aren't too good with French," admitted Shuichi.

" Ah, Tohma, devrous nous allez?"

" Oui Eiri, apprez vous."

" Merci beaucoup Tohma."

" What?" asked Kai and Shuichi as they exchanged glances.

" Come on, let's go," said Tohma with a smile as he entered the elevator.

" No really, what did you guys say?" asked Kai as she followed him in.

" It's not important pumpkin," laughed Tohma as Yuki and Shuichi entered the elevator. " Now let's go celebrate our engagement."

* * *

Alright well, I hope you enjoyed this story and now for my big announcement!! Keep watching for the next installment in this series of stories!! What you ask? Well now that Kai and Tohma are getting married...he'll have to meet her parents!! Lets just say that they aren't too happy about Tohma's age, plus what will happen when Kai finally sees the 'real' Tohma. The man who would do anything...even kill for the ones that he loves. Will they actually get married or will everything be too much for thier relationship to handle?? The story will be called "Meet the Parents" so keep watching and thanks for reading!! :) 


End file.
